


Simulation

by Insanus Navicularis (DiDive)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashed, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I started to make a divergent AU with the simulation scene but, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but thats it, finished with something completely different, kind of, still a simulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDive/pseuds/Insanus%20Navicularis
Summary: Tony pressed the barrel of the gun to Peter's forehead once he pinned him down, Peter's heart was fluttering rapidly inside his chest. God, he was going to die, wasn't he?Someone brainwash Tony while he’s with Peter, making him attack the kid. Tony would never forgive himself if he hurt his kid, and Peter would rather die than have to kill his dad...Or, in simple words, Tony attacks Peter, feels guilty after, Protective Peter, and cuddles.





	Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> I might warn you that there’s some swear words... sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or something.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy the story!

Peter looked up from his project and to the lab door, where his mentor was standing. He smiled widely and asked if he brought the food he promised before leaving, but he didn't hear any response.

The kid looked at him confused, seeing how Tony's eyes flickered through the lab, somewhat confused. 

Then, Tony looked at him and something went off inside his mentor; Peter saw it in his eyes: fiercely determination and anger. The brown eyes that once held comfort for when he was feeling bad were now shining like the ones of a wild animal, looking at him as if he was the pray.

Peter stood up, confused but warily "Mr. Stark...?" he asked, his muscles tensing and the back of his neck tickling.

Suddenly his spider senses went crazy and he succumbed to his instincts, without thinking jumping on the ceiling; only to see a bullet go all the way through where he was standing and inserting itself on the wall.

His eyes went wide and he looked at his mentor, he was looking back at him stunned- as if he hadn't expected him to stick to the ceiling-. 

The man quickly recovered from the stupor, holding the gun up and towards the kid.

He fired the bullet. And Peter dodged.

Tony shot at him... his mentor, his father figure, who comforted him after a nightmare and laughed with him at nerdy jokes was shooting at him.

Peter ignored the stab of pain in his chest as he dodged another bullet, why would Tony do this? His chest tightened as another and another bullets were fired.

Remembering the warnings of that morning everything clicked into place.

"Mr. Stark? Please, you're in a simulation, I'm Peter- your Spiderkid-" he said, desperately, feeling something resembling fear built in his chest. A feeling he thought he'd never feel towards Mr. Stark.

Tony didn't said anything. He just readjusted the position of the gun and fired again, and in that moment, when Peter almost didn't dodge the bullet, the kid realized that Tony had all the intentions of killing him- the man he saw as his dad was going to kill him.

He knew if he wanted to live he'd have to fight against his father figure, he liked it or not; because right now he wasn't Tony Stark, his mentor, he was some brainwashed man that was going to kill him.

As quickly as he could he dropped from the ceiling, throwing the gun out of the billionaire's hand.

"FRIDAY, initiate protocol 69245-TTS, code of autorotation 91121619" he said as he kicked the gun away with his feet, the object sliding away on the floor, and got into a defensive position.

"Very well. Good luck" she replied before shooting down, and with her, every Ironman armor and weapon that was in the tower.

Tony was the first to make a move, he launched himself at the kid, with a speed he didn't know his father figure possessed, and threw a punch straight to his nose. He got out of the way and he saw Tony's fist collide with the wall behind him, making a deep hole in it.

What the heck?! He knew for a fact that if you weren't Captain America or even himself it was physically impossible to do that and not hurt your hand, but Tony's hand seemed alright, and he quickly recovered... with a bit of mortification, Peter realized he was not only brainwashed, but he also got some kind of superhuman strength and speed. Gosh, harder for himself, the kid guessed.

"Mr. Stark! Get out of it!" he shouted desperately "Came on, you can do it, you're Ironman"

Tony kept going to him and he threw another punch to his face, he got out of the way, but not before Tony's knee collided with his stomach. He fell to the floor with a groan- The pain was quickly forgotten when he saw his father figure rise his feet with all the intention of kicking him. He rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet.

"Mr. Stark!" he tried again with the same result.

He knew he was holding back, but he couldn't fight against Tony, he was all he got alongside May, he couldn't lose him, not another. He refused.

Tony threw punch after punch, Peter sometimes reciprocating with his own, giving his father figure a bleeding nose. That only made him angrier and they kept fighting.

He saw Tony eyeing the gun on the floor, a few feet of distance between them. And he raced at it, trying to get gun before his brainwashed mentor could.

Tony got him from behind, pinning him to the ground and punching his face repeatedly. He gasped for air and lifted his hands weakly to protect his already too damaged face, he curled his hand around Tony's wrist when it grabbed his shirt, but right now his mentor was too strong and he was too weak. 

Tony brought him up and then back down roughly, his fist collided with Peter's jaw and his head rolled to the side from the impact, Peter saw the gun from the corner of his eye, he had to get it- He didn't know what he was going to do with it, but he should get it.

With as much strength as he could muster he pushed Tony off him, enough strength to get him off balance, but not to get rid of him entirely.

He moved quickly to get the gun before he had Tony once again above him, the only difference was that this time the kid had a gun pointed at his father figure.

He felt his eyes prickle, and the tears began to flow, he didn't want to do it, he couldn't do it, he wouldn't.

He couldn't, he couldn't. Tony was all he got, he couldn't lose him, suddenly he remember all of their times together, laughing in the lab, falling asleep in the couch watching a movie, singing off key to their favorites songs as they worked in their projects, Tony comforting him after a rough day... he couldn't do it, he'd rather die than kill his dad.

He thought of Tony and, in that moment, he knew that if his mentor was in his position, he wouldn't shoot him, he would rather die than do something to harm him.

With all the courage he had, Peter turned the gun and put it in Tony's hand, aiming at himself. He cried hard, tears sliding through his cheeks and onto the floor, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to go, but he would rather be him than his dad. 

The world needed more Ironman than Spiderman, it was a general truth.

Tony pressed the barrel of the gun to Peter's forehead, Peter's heart was fluttering rapidly inside his chest. God, he was going to die, wasn't he?

If this was his last time with Tony he was going to say something, even if the man couldn't understand it.

"Mr-" he sobbed, it felt too formal to call him that right now "Dad" he croaked instead and saw something in Tony's eyes change, but he shook his head and then it vanished "I love you and I just want to say thank you. For everything. Thank you so, so much, dad" he said and the tears fell harder.

He prepared himself for the shot, hoping that it was just a loud sound and then only darkness that came to lead him to another world. But it never came.

He blinked, trying to get the tears in his eyes to go away, and saw his father looking down at him, the same fierceness in his stance, but something changing in his eyes. His dad was there, somewhere.

"Mr. Stark? Dad?" he asked, hope filling his everything "It's me, I'm your Spiderkid, Underoos, Pete, Kid, remember? And I love you so much, but you have to get out of it, for me. Please, dad, for me" he pleaded, voice cracking and rough.

There were a few moments of silence before he saw Tony's body relax and understanding in his eyes. With an horrified face the man moved further away from Peter.

Tony looked down at his hands which held the gun, his eyes widened even more and he dropped it as if the metal was burning his hand, it collided with the floor with a loud bang that resonated in the silence of the lab. He looked around the place confused, trying to understand.

Peter let out a sigh of relief before he felt even more tears start to fall from his eyes- he didn't know why he was crying, relief, happiness, releasing tension, fear, but he was, and it felt too good to stop-

He got to his feet and before he really processed what he was doing, he was running the few meters that separated him form his dad. 

But Tony could only look horrified at the kid in front of him and at his hands, a perplexed expression in his face, as if he didn't totally understood what happened. In the last second, he took a step away and out of Peter's reach.

The kid looked at him, hurt and confusion swimming in his big, doe, brown eyes. The eyes of a kid, of an innocent being, of a happy and bright force of nature; the eyes that once held brightness and sparks now were red and shining with tears... tears that were shed because of Tony.

Tony shook his head, taking more steps away from the kid "I- You- Can't" he choked and, for the first time since knowing him, Peter saw actual, unadulterated fear linger in Tony's gaze.

"Mr. Stark...?" Peter asked, his voice breaking towards the end of the sentence. When Tony didn't respond he whispered "Dad?"

And that, that was what made the incredible Ironman's iron heart break. 

Tony started to breath heavily, gasping for air as his chest tightened around his lungs, preventing the air from reaching them. Panic attack. Suddenly he didn't know where he was or why he was so damn frightened. Why was he so scared? He didn't care at the moment, too concerned trying to get air to his lungs.

Numbing time passed, he wasn't sure how much, but what he realized next was that someone was talking to him and, god this felt so good, his lungs were receiving oxygen once again.

"-ad" Peter was talking "That's it, breath with me. You're okay, I am okay"

Shame.

Tony felt so fucking ashamed. He tried to kill the kid a few minutes before and now said kid was helping him through a panic attack. He was a fucking mess that broke everything he loved.

He almost killed Peter.

The realization made Tony sob, heart wrenching sobs leaving his mouth as he put his face in his hands; no tears were shed yet. He was a menace, a fucking danger to his kid, a disappointment. For his fault the sweetest, most innocent and loving kid almost died. 

Nausea.

He almost killed the kid. He was going to puke. He almost killed Peter. A gag. He almost killed Peter. Another gag, something under his chin. The kid was willingly going to give up his life. He puked all over the bin Peter had put under his face.

"Shh. It's okay" Peter was mumbling while rubbing his back "Everything's okay now... let it all out, it's alright" 

Peter was comforting him. He was a big mess, a kid was comforting him as he puked when the kid was the one who almost got killed; Tony was so weak, he should be comforting Peter, not the other way around.

"No..." Tony mumbled, exhausted from everything and still shaken up... he was trembling, he hadn't realized that until Peter touched his shaky hand and he couldn't help but flinch "I..." he couldn't find the words.

Peter shook his head and the kid collided with the billionaire's chest as he hugged the man tightly, crying in his shirt. A fist curling around the back of his dad's shirt, refusing to let go anytime soon. 

Tony flinched, he tried to push away, but he couldn't find the strength within him to do so.

The man was still shocked, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He sat there, trying to wrap his head and process what happened, the memories that weren't but at the same were his own haunting him. Peter's scared face when he realized he was going to die.

He felt nausea again, but he didn't vomit; and he should to pull away from the kid, kept himself as far away from him as possible, he knew he should, he had tried to do so. But right now he was scared and he didn't have the strength to pull away, he was feeling impotent, he didn't like to feel that way; he wanted to hold onto his kid and make sure he was alright.

He knew it was selfish, but he didn't care, his kid was hugging him- that was a good sign, right? That meant he didn't hate him-, so he hugged back just as tightly and for the first time, he felt Peter relax.

He should pull away, he was a danger for the kid, but he didn't.

He put a hand to Peter's head, pulling him even closer as he put his chin on his hair and closed his eyes, massaging his kid's neck slightly, finding comfort while comforting his kid- his kid, he shouldn't call him that, he didn't have the right to call Peter that, not after he almost killed Peter.

The billionaire felt his eyes wetter, and the first tears began to trial down his cheeks. He didn't remember the last time he cried, he never let himself, it felt like ages ago.

He sobbed hard and clutched his kid to his chest, hunching over Peter, trying to say how sorry he was, but the words didn't left his mouth.

"S- So" a sob cut him off "So-orry" he managed to choke out as his fist curled in his kid's shirt, hiccuping the word.

Peter felt Tony's tears in his hair, and heard his sobs and his apologizes. He didn't think he would ever see Tony cry- of course he had seen him hurt and sad, but never crying-, and it hurt. The strong man he knew was crying, and it hurt. It hurt to hear an adult cry, more so when you looked up to said adult.

He squeezed his dad, trying to reassure him that everything was alright "Not your fault"

He clutched his father a little while longer, and then he let go. Pulling away and drying his wet cheeks with his hands.

"I'm so sorry" Tony said, some tears were still slipping form his eyes "Sorry, I didn't meant to- God, please, I'm sorry, Peter. I'd never hurt you. I am so sorry"

Peter shook his head "It wasn't your fault, someone was controlling you, I know you wouldn't hurt me"

"But I did..." Tony mumbled, looking at the kid's face. Bruised and bleeding, his dry tears still noticeable on his red cheeks. He had hurt him and he would never forgive himself.

"If we are going to have this conversation, let's go upstairs and to the couch, yeah?"

Tony nodded and let himself be guided by Peter to the living room of the empty tower.

They sat down on the couch, the kid sitting down maybe too close to be socially acceptable, but Tony knew his kid needed the physical comfort, so he didn't said anything. After he tried to end his life, he owed at least that to the kid: comfort. And if he wasn't lying, he also needed it.

"This isn't your fault" Peter said simply, looking at him with imploring eyes, pleading him to understand that it wasn't his fault and hoping his father didn't beat himself up over what happened, he knew the man had a great guilt complex.

"I'm sorry" he just said.

"Ugh!" Peter said frustrated and then began to talk seriously "I don't blame you, so you don't blame yourself either. It wasn't your fault, or mine: this is on whoever did this. I know that you'd never hurt me on purpose, I know you always want the best for me, so please, don't blame yourself, dad"

Something in Tony snapped at hearing his kid said that word, that word that held so much love and adoration he wasn't sure he deserved it- No, screw that, he knew he didn't deserve it.   
He'd still do anything to hear it again from his kid's mouth, and that was so fucking selfish.

Tony wanted to say that it was his fault, that Peter should blame him, he wanted to list all the things he could've done better to stop this particular situation from happening; but he didn't, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he knew Peter wouldn't buy it for a second, or because he was so damn tired, but he just smiled sadly.

"I won't- I'll try at least-" he promised, and he was going to try, he'll always try to be better for his kid, because if he couldn't get away from Peter, if he couldn't protect Peter from himself, then he was so going to try and be better for the kid.

Peter smiled widely "Thank you"

Then the kid scooted even closer to his father, invading his personal space and snuggling comfortably in the man's chest. Peter was also tired, and Tony didn't have the heart to tell him he should keep away from him because he might put him in danger again.

"Can we watch a movie?" Peter murmured, bending his neck in a strange position to look up to his dad's face with big puppy eyes.

"Of course, kiddie. Whatever you want" Peter wasn't going to isolate himself from Tony, and the man knew better than to isolate himself from Peter, so he might as well make the most of it.

Tony put on Monsters Inc. before moving them to a more comfortable position. The kid let out a sigh when Tony's hands started to pat and comb his hair unconsciously, he heard Tony snort at the movie and Peter smiled, they were going to be okay. 

Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow for that matter, but they were going to be okay.

And, of course, there still were a lot of things they will have to talk about, like Peter giving his life for Tony's, or who the hell brainwashed the man and how; but right now they just sat there quietly, enjoying each other's company and clinging to one another.

After some more movies Tony looked down to the asleep kid in his chest and smiled lovingly. He never planned on having children of his own or was planning to have, but he was so glad that he had Peter. He was very glad to call this kid his son and to hear him call him dad, even if he didn't deserve it, because you know, it's not about what we deserve, but what we believe in, and right now Tony believed he could change and be a better person for Peter.

He believed he could someday deserve the title Peter had given him. He believed he could be the person Peter thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Hope you liked my story! Leave kudos and comments- if you want XD, but they really make my day! Hope you have a great day <3


End file.
